fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)
Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) ( , TCG Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)) is a trading card game that features a number of characters from various Fire Emblem games and crossovers, such as Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. Unlike its non-canon predecessor, Cipher is developed and published in-house by Intelligent Systems and its related to the main line canon games. It was released by Nintendo on June 25, 2015 alongside Fire Emblem Fates in Japan. *The first series features characters from Shadow Dragon and Awakening. *The second series features characters exclusively from Fates. *The third series features characters from Path of Radiance and Fates: Revelation *The fourth series features characters from Awakening, Mystery of the Emblem, and Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. *The fifth series features characters from Radiant Dawn and The Binding Blade. *The sixth series features characters from Fates: Revelation and Genealogy of the Holy War. *The seventh series features characters from Fates: Revelation and The Blazing Blade. *The eighth series features characters from Awakening and Genealogy of the Holy War. *The ninth series features characters from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi, and the Tellius Series. *The tenth series features characters from Thracia 776, Fates, and Heroes *The eleventh series features characters from Sacred Stones, Warriors, and'' Echoes: Shadows of Valentia''. *The twelfth series features characters from the Tellius Series, Awakening, and Genealogy of the Holy War *The thirteenth series features characters from The Blazing Blade, Shadow Dragon, and Heroes Card Characteristics Card Number Each card is identified by a number which can be seen at the bottom left corner of the card: :Example: P01-010PR, B01-003HN, S01-001ST. *The first character indicates the card type, including Promotional (P), Starter Deck (S) and Booster Series (B). *The next two digits indicate which series the card belongs to. *The next three digits indicate the order of the card in the series. *The last characters vary depending on the card type: **Promotional cards are indicated with PR. **Starter Deck cards are indicated with ST. **Booster Set cards are indicated with the rarity of the card: Normal (N), High Normal (HN), Rare ® and Super Rare (SR). R and SR cards also have additional variants, recognized by a plus (+) following the card rarity. Color Each card from different games is presented with different colors: *Characters from Archanea and Valentia are red. *Characters from Ylisse are blue. *Characters from Fire Emblem Fates are split into two colors, black for Nohr and white for Hoshido. *Characters from Tellius are green. *Characters from Elibe and Magvel are purple, though having different frames each. *Characters from Jugdral are yellow. *Characters from Zenith and Warriors are grey. Affinity Each card has a set of symbols located on the left side of the card, representing the card's affinities: *The first symbol represents the game series, correspond to the card color ( ). *The second symbol represents the gender of the character ( ). *The third symbol represents the weapon type ( ). *The fourth and fifth symbol represent additional affinities of the character ( ). Booster Series Each Series contains 100 different types of cards, with rarities for each card spanning from Normal (N), High Normal (HN), Rare ® and Super Rare (SR). There is also the guaranteed R+ in each box and the off chance of having an SR+ instead. Prior to Booster Set 5, R+ and SR+ have a metallic gold or silver border around the edge, and some have a special foil signature of the character's voice actor. Starting from Set 5, they also have alternate arts for each card. * Booster Set 1: Warblade of Heroes (Card List) * Booster Set 2: Soulful Flames of Light and Dark (Card List) * Booster Set 3: Dual Swords of Hope (Card List) * Booster Set 4: Glittering Concert of Illusions (Card List) * Booster Set 5: Beyond Strife (Card List) * Booster Set 6: Storm of the Knights' Shadows (Card List) * Booster Set 7: Rise to Honour (Card List) * Booster Set 8: Life and Death, Crossroads of Fate (Card List) * Booster Set 9: Roaring Echoes (Card List) * Booster Set 10: Crossroads (Card List) * Booster Set 11: Glorious Twinstrike (Card List) * Booster Set 12: Raging Deluge (Card List) Starter Decks Most Booster Sets come with one Starter Deck, with Sets 1 and 2 bringing two Starter Decks and Sets 7 and 8 not providing any Starter Decks. Each Starter Deck contains 50 cards, with some exclusive cards that can't be found in a booster box. * Starter Deck 1: War of Darkness * Starter Deck 2: Awakening * Starter Deck 3: Birthright * Starter Deck 4: Conquest * Starter Deck 5: Path of Radiance * Starter Deck 6: Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE * Starter Deck 7: Binding Rebellion * Starter Deck 8: Genealogy of the Holy War * Starter Deck 9: Divided Land of Gods Promotional Cards These cards are split into sets depending on the Booster Series. They can be obtained from local tournaments in the form of a tournament pack, magazines like Nintendo Dream or Nintendo Dengeki or the official Fire Emblem Cipher Guides. :List of Promotional Cards: Card List. Artists :See main article: List of Artists in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Gallery File:Cipherpackage.jpg|Package for the Series 1 War of Darkness Starter Deck. File:Cipherpackage2.jpg|Package for the Series 1 Awakening Starter Deck. File:Warblade of Heroes pack.png|Package for Series 1 Warblade of Heroes Booster. File:Cipherpackage3.jpg|Package for the Series 2 Birthright Starter Deck. File:Cipherpackage4.jpg|Package for the Series 2 Conquest Starter Deck. File:Cipher-series2-booster.jpg|Package for the Series 2 Soulful Flame of Light and Dark Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage5.jpg|Package for the Series 3 Path of Radiance Starter Deck. File:DSoHPackage.png|Package for the Series 3 Dual Swords of Hope Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage6.jpg|Package for the Series 4 Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Starter Deck. File:GlitteringConcertofIllusionsPack.jpg|Package for the Series 4 Glittering Concert of Illusions Booster Pack. File:Cipherpackage7.png|Package for the Series 5 Binding Rebellion Starter Deck. File:CipherBSPackage.png|Package for the Series 5 Beyond Strife Booster Pack. Cipherpackage8.png|Package for the Series 6 Genealogy of the Holy War Starter Deck StormoftheKnightsShadowsPack.png|Package for the Series 6 Storm of the Knights' Shadows Booster Pack. Booster 7 Pack.png|Package for the Series 7 Rise to Honour Booster Pack. Booster 8 Pack.png|Package for the Series 8 Life and Death, Crossroads of Fate Booster Pack. Cipherpackage9.png|Package for the Series 9 Divided Land of Gods Starter Deck Booster 9 Pack.png|Package for the Series 9 Roaring Echoes Booster Pack Booster Pack 10.png|Package for the Series 10, Crossroads Booster Pack. Booster Pack 11.png|Package for the Series 11, Glorious Twinstrike Booster Pack. Booster Pack 12.png|Package for the Series 12, Raging Deluge Booster Pack External links *Official Website Category:Non-Game Fire Emblem content